L'outrageuse dette
by katana 00
Summary: Comme échange entre deux personnes, il existe mieux qu'une dette vous en conviendrez. Aimeriez-vous en avoir personnellement ? Evidemment non. Duo pense pareil et pourtant ça lui tombe dessus. … Puis-je espérer un retour sur investissement à cette fic sans intérêt … bancaire ?


**Disclaimer**** :**_ Pas assez de sous dans la tirelire pour posséder les GBoys ! Et vu que je ne veux pas m'endetter sur des siècles, j'abandonne l'idée même de les avoir en ma possession. Je ne fais donc qu'un emprunt le temps de cet O.S._

.

**Note**** :**_ Pour cette semaine, une autre petite « bluette » imaginée en un jour. Je n'ai plus rien de sadique, c'est navrant ! Est-ce pour cette raison que je n'ai pas eu grand retour sur les deux derniers chapitres postés ? (Je suis toute tristounette moi. Renifle renifle.) Si c'est nul, dites-moi où ça coince que je modifie. Merci ! ^^ _

.

.

**«L'outrageuse dette»**

.

.

Aux dires de mon ironique collègue de service, Wufei Chang, j'ai la parfaite tête de l'emploi pour mon poste. Grand, imposant, le regard acéré et le visage glacial, voici mon engageant portrait. Quel métier j'exerce ? Celui d'huissier de Justice.

Ne vous en déplaise, je suis habilité à l'exécution de protocole consécutif à un jugement ou à tout acte administratif ou notarié. Pompeux selon vous ? Simplifions alors. En bref, je peux être « l'oiseau de malheur, de mauvais augure » distribuant une assignation dans le cadre d'un procès, ou « l'enflure, le salopard » assurant les saisies et expulsions. Oui, j'entre chez vous pour vous mener à la potence ou récupérer jusqu'à votre dernier pécule pour recouvrir vos dettes. Beaucoup plus parlant non ? Une fonction pas très réjouissante, je vous l'accorde. Bien qu'elle ne se limite pas à ces seules tâches. Ma préférence pour ce boulot va au fait qu'il faut être impartial avec tout le monde. Et là, j'excelle ! De mon point de vue, ce job est nécessaire pour l'équité. En effet, je n'interviens pas seulement auprès de pauvres gens. Mon rôle n'est pas foncièrement négatif. Je sers également à les défendre et les protéger eux aussi.

Vous en doutez n'est-ce pas ? A vos yeux, un huissier est forcément un chacal froid et sans cœur. Mon physique pourrait vous donner raison. Sauf que je ne mens pas. La vérité est dure à croire ? Ma spécialité est le recouvrement « musclé » auprès d'entrepreneurs véreux ou de personnes peu soucieuses des intérêts d'autrui. J'ai le profil parfait pour ce genre de contact. Là, vous êtes moins récalcitrant ? Je laisse à Wufei les « petits gabarits » et à Quatre la résolution « amicale » des litiges. N'allez pas croire qu'un huissier manque toujours de finesse et de tact. Rencontrez Quatre Raberba Winner et vous changerez assurément d'avis.

Pour en revenir à ma petite personne, en règle générale mon domaine d'intervention est donc le côté « ingrat de la besogne» si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Or aujourd'hui, je vais agir à titre amical et de manière civilisée. Je vous sens sceptiques ! Ma charmante voisine, Réléna Peacecraft, banquière de son état dans l'établissement de papa, rencontre quelques soucis à récupérer une somme d'argent auprès d'un client peu consciencieux des échéanciers. Encore un dont les termes « pénalités et intérêts de retard » laissent de marbre. M'estimant parfait pour l'exercice, elle m'a gentiment missionner d'office. Tout refus étant intolérable et inimaginable grâce au judicieux et pernicieux « échange de bon procédé » entre voisins ! Une minuscule « opération commando » en remboursement des repas dominicaux mitonnés amoureusement par la dame. Malheureusement pour moi, j'ai un flagrant penchant pour la cuisine maison sans pour autant en avoir les dispositions requises. Voilà la raison de ma présence devant cette singulière et anonyme porte sur laquelle je martèle trois coups brefs.

- « **J'arrive !**» me hurle une voix énergique derrière le fin élément boisé.

Ardeur qui va rapidement s'estomper, je vous le prédis. Tout dynamisme ne dure guère quand je me présente. C'est mon funeste lot quotidien : être accueilli avec le sourire et détesté l'instant d'après quand j'énonce ma profession. Brusquement l'entrée s'ouvre et je découvre un spectacle des plus anodins. Un jeune homme, à demi vêtu d'une serviette éponge avec des cheveux d'une longueur ahurissante et détrempés par une douche sous laquelle il devait se prélasser, me sourit de manière expansive et exubérante. Dommage que je ne puisse accepter les règlements en nature ! Surtout, ne pas baver.

- « **Bonjour Monsieur Maxwell. Je suis Heero Yuy.** » dis-je succinctement sans détailler davantage la raison de ma présence. Faut pas effrayer la proie dès la première seconde. Avec un peu de chance, malgré mon absence de sourire, je pourrai paraître sympathique et conclure de façon agréable cette affaire.

- « **Enchanté !** » me lance-t-il plus rayonnant encore, retenant la farceuse serviette qui s'apprêtait à choir au sol. Si ce linge de maison valait une fortune, je me ferai un plaisir de le prendre en gage, promptement.

- « **Je désire m'entretenir avec vous. Au sujet de votre léger différent avec Mademoiselle Peacecraft. **»

Je pense qu'il a du instantanément faire le rapprochement entre le nom de ma voisine et mon costume noir, car soudain le battant largement ouvert se referme sans douceur aucune sur mon pauvre nez, ô combien martyrisé déjà. Un métier à risque je vous jure !

- « **Monsieur Maxwell, ne faites pas l'enfant. Parlons entre gens civilisés. Je ne viens qu'estimer vos biens. Rien de plus.** »

La sombre imitation chêne n'étant pas bien épaisse, j'explique doucement ma venue pour ne pas alerter davantage les voisins. Qui à n'en pas douter me zyeutent déjà derrière leur judas. Belle invention que celle-ci qui octroie le droit de profiter des joies ou peines d'autrui sans s'exposer à la honte. Retenant tant bien que mal ma désapprobation, je tente trois autres petits coups sur le placage disgracieux. Histoire d'être inviter à entrer pour éviter d'étaler sa vie sur la place publique.

Cependant, je le soupçonne de ne pas vouloir en savoir davantage. Collant une oreille hésitante contre la porte, j'ouïe un grincement s'apparentant probablement à l'ouverture précipitée d'une fenêtre. Aussitôt suivie de bruits retentissants sur un sol métallique. Bordel ! Ma proie se casse par l'escalier de secours ! Autres atouts que mon activité exige : une déduction à toute épreuve couplée à une exemplaire dose d'endurance. Ni une ni deux, je fonce à la baie vitrée au bout du couloir et regarde au dehors. Là, la silhouette élancée glisse le long de l'échelle en bout d'escalier avant de piquer un sprint étonnant dans la ruelle. Aussi sec, je m'aventure dans la cage d'escalier à mon tour pour lui emboiter le pas. Je l'aperçois brièvement avant qu'il se noie dans la foule grouillante due à l'heure de pointe matinale.

Incrédule, mon esprit reste fixé sur le fait qu'il a juste pris le temps d'enfiler un vieux jean. Est-il si peu soucieux de sa santé en cette fin d'automne ? Pourquoi me fuir ainsi quand je viens en bon terme ? Les gens sont d'une impolitesse de nos jours ! Enfin, toujours est-il que me voilà obligé pour la énième fois à courir après un resquilleur. Huissier est un emploi à risque et excessivement sportif aussi !

.

O o O

.

Après deux semaines de congés bien méritées, je reprends du service. Comme d'habitude, après une aussi longue trêve, j'aurai fatalement une liste de « visite » impressionnante à effectuer. Aussi ce matin, j'ai décidé de me rendre au bureau bien plus tôt que de coutume. Enfin c'était là mon planning originel ! Or, à mon grand désarroi, je dois être parfaitement prévisible. A peine étais-je sur le seuil de mon appartement que Réléna m'alpague. Impatiemment, elle me guettait et m'attendait sur son palier. A moins que ce ne soit elle qui soit particulièrement perspicace au final !

Sans me laisser l'opportunité de la fuite, elle m'attire vivement dans son antre. M'installe sur son canapé et débute une danse frénétique entre son salon et sa cuisine. Et dire que j'aime le calme au petit matin ! Achevant de poser les deux tasses et la théière sur la table basse, elle s'extasie devant mon assurance et ma sagacité. A n'en pas douter, elle est satisfaite de mon intervention chez le jeune « chevelu ». Certes je n'ai pas rattrapé le fuyard, trop rapide pour moi, mais j'ai néanmoins pu entrevoir quelques meubles d'une valeur appréciable avant de me recevoir la porte sur le nez. Oui, faut avoir l'œil alerte dans mon business. Parfois je pourrai me comparer à un militaire : des lasers en place des yeux et un corps réactif pour la défense !

Trois thés et mille mondanités plus tard, je déambule enfin dans la rue. Sain et sauf ! Mon trajet programmé dans mon cerveau tel un GPS, je n'ai nul besoin de garder l'esprit en veille. Dès lors je réfléchis à mes interventions de la journée lorsque mes yeux se posent par inadvertance sur une silhouette au sol. Affligeant ! Même à Sank la vie est devenue dure et impitoyable. Si jusqu'ici le royaume avait su être épargné par la crise, il semble évident que ce n'est plus le cas au vu du nombre croissant de défavorisés et autres déshérités. Sûrement un énième sans-abri qui aura dû dormir à la belle étoile, faute de toit ou de place dans un foyer. Par acquis de conscience, je m'approche de lui pour m'assurer qu'il est toujours vivant. Les premiers frimas de l'hiver se ressentent depuis quelques jours, aussi je ne serai pas un bon citoyen si je laissai dépérir une pauvre âme en peine.

- « **Pardon de vous déranger…** » commence-je pour stopper abruptement.

La silhouette ne bouge pas d'un iota. Elle paraît terriblement froide. Serait-elle morte ? Cette funèbre hypothèse n'est pourtant pas la principale raison de ma poussée d'angoisse. L'objet de mon inconfort est cette longue tresse serpentant près du corps. Irrémédiablement je la reconnais. Impossible de me tromper. De ma vie, je n'ai croisé qu'une personne arborant un tel appendice capillaire.

Sur le coup, mon souffle se perd. J'ai du mal à respirer normalement et aisément. Ma cage thoracique est une torture. Pareil à un étau, elle semble broyer l'ensemble de mes organes internes. J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres. La vision de cette natte corrompt mon intégrité physique au point de m'en rendre malade. Puis, en un spasme, le corps se meuve légèrement et moi je le fixe intensément. Mes membres tremblent de manière irraisonnée. L'air frais pénètre à nouveau en moi, plus acerbe et violent que d'habitude. Je constate avec effroi que je préfèrerai le savoir défunt.

Cette épouvantable pensée m'assaille de plus en plus. Je ne veux pas voir son visage ! Non je n'en ai aucune envie. Je ne veux aucunement la confirmation de son identité. Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! Pitié, évitez-moi l'insupportable compréhension de mon insignifiante intervention ! Oui, ce n'était là qu'une mission anodine. Aux inéluctables conséquences cependant. Jusqu'ici cette terrible épreuve m'avait toujours été épargnée. Pratique de s'attaquer uniquement à des entreprises frauduleuses. Je veux que ça perdure ainsi ! Puis-je faire un retour en arrière ?

Putain ! L'unique fois où j'interviens auprès d'un particulier, et à titre bénévole en plus, je tombe sur cette cruelle vérité. Vérité que je connais immanquablement, mais dont je niais l'existence jusqu'à présent en l'enfouissant loin dans mon subconscient. Désormais, voilà exposée à nu ma peur des contacts avec autrui. Car chaque interaction avec un individu conduit inévitablement à des souffrances. Ne pouvant soutenir l'affrontement, je me lève promptement. Honteux et la tête baissée, je reprends mon chemin.

- « **Pourquoi fuyez-vous ? Ne pouvez-vous assumer votre œuvre ?** » dégaine une voix éteinte par le froid.

Bon sang ! Il m'a reconnu. Comment est-ce possible ? Je suis condamné à me retourner maintenant. Dire que jusqu'ici j'étais un parfait petit soldat sans émotion ni regret. Usant avec délectation de mon statut pour appliquer l'intransigeante loi. A présent, je sens le remord briser mon âme. J'ai participé à la ruine de cet homme et je dois y faire face désormais. Je me vante d'être un soldat, je dois nécessairement faire preuve du courage qui va avec, non ?

- « **Je ne suis pas fautif.** » clame-je, lui tendant mon manteau pour le garder du froid pénétrant. Malgré mon intention, j'ai des réticences à intégrer mon implication dans son infortune.

- « **Rien à foutre de votre pitié !** » m'hurle-t-il rejetant avec dédain mon présent.

- « **Je ne suis pas celui à blâmer.** » répète-je, insistant bien sur le fait que lui seul pouvait être en cause.

Après tout, je ne suis que l'instrument de la sentence. Je ne suis réellement pas celui qui doit être blâmé, n'est-ce pas ? Les gens sont leur propre bourreau en s'ensevelissant d'ennuis, non ? Je sais, le déni n'est pas la solution. J'ai ma part de responsabilité. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à admettre mon rôle dans cette histoire. Soutenir une amie était mon unique vœu. Et quelle récompense j'en retire ?

- « **Savez-vous seulement pourquoi vous m'avez condamné à la misère ? **» m'interpelle-t-il me dévisageant fermement. M'extirpant volontairement de ce qui aurait du être une autocritique virulente.

« **Pour la dérisoire somme de 500 gunds ! … Mon tort est d'avoir prêter cette somme à des nécessiteux dont ma salope de banquière n'a que foutre ! … Elle qui roule sur l'or, avec son cher papa, ne pige pas les aléas de la vie. … N'est-ce pas excessif selon vous de tout me prendre pour cette maudite dette ?** » m'explique-t-il, m'approchant jusqu'à laisser son souffle m'effleurer.

- « **Mon devoir n'est pas de juger de la pertinence ou non de l'acte. Je me dois de le faire respecter.** »

Je me défends sans y croire réellement désormais. Son image m'importune et me blesse. Il semble brisé. Bien différent de celui rencontré furtivement, il y a deux semaines. Epoque bénite où son allure sexy m'avait émerveillée et envoûtée au point de renoncer à poursuivre l'amical service. Je ne peux tolérer être l'instigateur de sa perte. C'est tout bonnement grossier et improbable !

- « **Pratique. … Pourquoi je m'emmerde à vous expliquer ? Il est évident que vous n'en avez rien à branler.** » s'adoucit-il étonnamment, se recroquevillant pour garder le peu de chaleur qu'il génère.

- « **Détrompez-vous ! … Je suis navré que ma visite ait abouti à la saisie intégrale de vos biens. Dès ce soir, j'en parlerai à Mademoiselle Peacecraft.** » lui murmure-je en le couvrant de mon manteau pour lui garantir un peu de bien-être. Cette fois, il ne me repousse pas. Sûrement l'engourdissement lié au froid.

- « **Je ne vous demande pas la charité ! Vous avez fait votre job. N'en faites pas plus, s'il vous plait.** » me somme-t-il ironique, se détachant de mon emprise dont je n'avais même pas conscience. Pourquoi cette parole me meurtrit-elle autant ?

- « **Je veux juste rétablir l'équilibre. … Acceptez de prendre un café avec moi. Nous parlerons de votre situation. Je peux trouver des solutions. Négocier l'étalement de votre dette par exemple.** »

Etrange, je propose cette option alors qu'en temps ordinaire je suis bien heureux de contourner cette responsabilité. Quatre s'en sort à merveille avec ce style de procédure. Pourtant, je ne conçois nullement la possibilité de lui transmettre ce dossier. Quand bien même lui résoudrait en un temps record ce cas problématique, je n'en ferai rien. Ca prendra le temps voulu, mais je dois et veux réparer ma faute par moi-même. De cela je suis convaincu. C'est à moi qu'incombe la lourde tâche de remettre la situation d'aplomb. Je n'attends de louanges de quiconque, c'est un juste retour des choses. N'est-ce pas l'une des fonctions attachées à ma profession après tout ? Je prends conscience de la richesse de mon labeur.

- « **A quoi bon maintenant que je ne possède plus rien ?** »

L'accusation et la méfiance dont sa voix et ses améthystes témoignent en mon encontre sont fondées. Auparavant je ne me souciais nullement des incidences de mes actes. Je me cachais sous couvert de mon travail et des « mauvais patrons » que je sanctionnais avec plaisir. Or ce jeune homme est la victime involontaire de mon inhumanité et ma bêtise. Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin que l'explication fournie par Réléna. Quelle erreur ! A présent, je n'ai plus le choix. Je dois bosser ardemment si je veux revoir ce merveilleux sourire sur ses lèvres. Et honnêtement, de cela seul je veux être l'instigateur.

.

O o O

.

Après quelques véhémentes paroles supplémentaires, que je n'ai pas jugées utile de relever, Duo, prénom de ma victime involontaire, accepta de me tenir compagnie dans le café agréablement chauffé au coin de la rue. Là, j'appris qu'il était un jeune entrepreneur en mécanique. Oui « était ». Grâce, ou plutôt à cause de ma remarquable performance, il perdit son toit et son garage dans la foulée.

En accordant facilement des prêts à ses salariés, en difficultés financières, il s'était innocemment mis hors la loi. Pour information, son statut d'employeur rend les prêts à taux 0% illicites. Et Réléna, par on ne sait quel miracle, en avait eu vent. Dès lors, estimant la menace réelle pour son office, l'héritière financière considéra que justice devait être rendue. Durant des semaines, elle s'activa à justifier sa demande auprès d'organismes dont, entre autre, le tribunal auquel je suis affilié. Sans succès cependant. Ayant grandie sous l'influence et l'intégrité d'un père anciennement diplomate, reconverti brillamment en banquier, je n'ai jamais soupçonné une potentielle malveillance de sa part. Suis-je naïf ? Peut-être. J'ai songé qu'une telle descendance était forcément exempte de tout reproche. Grossière erreur ! Indéniablement, elle a su divinement jouer de ma faiblesse à son égard. M'exposant avec assurance son point de vue incontestable. De sa bonne foi, je n'ai jamais douté. Ma déficience a eu dès lors de graves répercutions sur une tierce personne et ça me chagrine.

A la lumière de ces faits, ma « charmante » voisine me parut subitement moins aimable et conciliante. Comment peut-on lancer une procédure si dévastatrice dans pareille situation ? Duo ne cherchait qu'à soutenir ses employés et amis : Hilde, Howard et G, en leur accordant régulièrement cet argent. Bien évidemment cela n'excuse en rien sa défaillance à régler son échéancier. Mais pour autant fallait-il en arriver à pareille extrémité ? J'estime que la sentence est disproportionnée. D'ordinaire, juger un acte n'entre pas dans mes attributions. Ma déontologie le désapprouve fermement. Toutefois, une fois n'étant pas coutume, je vais « accidentellement » faire l'impasse sur ma rigueur légendaire dans ce cas précis.

Wufei a du sacrément m'intoxiquer avec sa notion de justice ! Faut dire qu'il me bassine journalièrement avec. Par contre, ma conception du « justicier » va quelque peu le choquer. Contre toute attente, j'ose bouleverser mon quotidien de célibataire endurci en faisant un « acte irréfléchi ». Désireux de réparer mon tort, j'invite spontanément Duo à séjourner chez moi. Le temps que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Je présage que Wufei me sermonnera avec un vibrant « La justice ne s'allie guère à l'accueil d'un sans-abri ! ». Pourtant, coûte que coûte, je compte expier mon erreur et m'acquitter de ma dette en lui offrant un toit. C'est le moins que je puisse faire n'est-ce pas ? Quatre s'amusera nettement de ma justification mais me donnera raison au final. Après tout n'a-t-il pas lui-même recueillit Trowa, un amnésique sans le sou, dans sa fastueuse demeure familiale ?

Pour en revenir à mon affaire : entre temps, j'entends faire comprendre à Réléna la nécessité de plus de flexibilité envers le jeune homme au vu de son histoire. Assurément il doit s'agir d'un malentendu. Du moins en étais-je convaincu jusqu'à ce fameux dimanche où elle s'est invitée chez moi. Lorsqu'elle vit mon colocataire, déambulant en petite tenue, elle monta violemment sur ses grands chevaux et me fit une terrible scène monumentale. Un esclandre incroyable dont tout l'immeuble doit encore se souvenir. Mon appartement, lui, en garde encore les séquelles. Pour ne rien vous cacher, j'en suis resté pantois. Comment une silhouette si gracile peut-elle tonner aussi puissamment ? Malgré mes explications, elle ne voulut rien entendre. S'emmurant dans sa colère, elle persista à s'acharner sur le jeune garagiste en vociférant des monstruosités insensées à son égard. J'ai réellement pris conscience de sa dangerosité quand elle le menaça ouvertement d'un de mes katanas de collection.

A l'écouter, sa haine pour lui était née du jour où il était sorti avec son frère Milliardo. Tout le reste n'étant qu'une frauduleuse excuse pour le tourmenter. Cette nouvelle me serra le cœur au premier abord. Jusqu'à ce que le « était » attire mon attention. Après mûres réflexions, l'information m'enchanta : Duo était homosexuel ! J'en avais confirmation. Désormais, j'avais toutes mes chances. Oui, c'est là tout ce que je retenais de ma discorde avec Réléna. La raison de mon mutisme quant à l'indécente tenue de mon invité vous semble évidente maintenant ? Certes, j'aurais pu faire la leçon à cet imprudent et insister sur le fait que se balader en dessous chez moi n'était pas très approprié ni recommandé. Surtout avec Réléna logeant à côté et me rendant visite à 9h00 pétante chaque dimanche. Mais je ne suis qu'un homme ! Un homme sensible au charme des hommes. Alors non, je ne tenais pas à le restreindre dans ses habitudes quotidiennes, particulièrement quand celles-ci me permettent de bénéficier d'un divin spectacle.

.

Finalement, j'ai accueilli à titre gracieux, durant six mois, le jeune entrepreneur. Six mois durant lesquels Réléna a boudé les repas dominicaux. J'avoue ne pas en avoir été traumatisé. Honnêtement, je n'y ai pas perdu au change. Bien au contraire ! J'ai gagné un talentueux mécanicien et un excellent ami, adepte de la cuisine faite maison et doué pour ça. Et récemment, en bonus, un nouveau petit ami du nom de Duo Maxwell. La cerise sur le gâteau !

Professionnellement, je songe sérieusement à me reconvertir ou du moins à changer de « spécialité ». Histoire de ne plus faire de dégâts, je serai tenté de m'installer dans le bureau de Quatre pour le seconder. A présent, vous me croyez quand je vous certifie que les huissiers ne sont pas tous sans cœur ?

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Bip bip. Solde de compte débiteur. Veuillez renflouer pour éviter une outrageuse dette !_ … _Je n'accepte ni les chèques ni les cartes mais les reviews oui ! Merci d'avance à vous courageux lecteurs d'être actifs et de m'informer de votre ressenti quant à cette bluette. Vous en voulez encore ? Si oui, parlez cash ! ^^ _


End file.
